¿Empezar de nuevo?
by Acuario17
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas se vuelven a enamorar después de tantos años y deciden casarse fugazmente? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los hijos de ambos? Conseguir una casa donde quepan todos, puede no ser el reto más grande que tengan que enfrentar, mucho menos la organización. Conflictos, travesuras y sorpresas en esta nueva etapa de la vida.
1. ¿Empezar de nuevo?

**AU**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**¿Empezar de nuevo?**

**Capítulo 1**

-De acuerdo, dime una vez más ¿por qué no te cotizas un poquito? ¿A caso no te quieres? –le decía una bella chica pelirroja a un joven ojiverde con pelo más rebelde que el de un niño pequeño, que se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo un poco de café para ambos.

-Ginny, el que me quiera o no, no tiene que ver con que me cotice…y así estoy bien, además el trabajo y…-

-Sí, si ya me sé esa cantaleta Harry, pero recuerda que tú también debes ser feliz y no sólo a las "luciérnagas" que alumbran tu camino- decía esto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- no te olvides de ti amigo. Y no soy la única que piensa esto.-

-Lo sé, aún recuerdo ese complot en contra de este pobre inocente,- se señalaba así mismo- no puedo creer que tú mamá estuviera de acuerdo con la mía- decía muy risueño.

-Oye, ni tan inocente, porque te aseguro que a pesar de saber lo que iba a suceder, tú decidiste continuar con el "complot".- decía su amiga más como reclamo, cosa que provocó la risa del ojiverde.

-Bueno, si…tal vez pude huir, pero les agradezco su "complot", así pude darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quiero.- sonreía ampliamente, provocando un manotazo por parte de su amiga.

-Lo sabía, esa cita no fue tan descabellada-

-Bueno Ginny cambiemos de tema, tengo que hablar con Fred y George sobre sus "artículos de prueba"-

-¿Otra vez hicieron de las suyas?- decía divertida al observar la cara de resignación que ponía Harry.

-Sí, esta vez Capitán sufrió las consecuencias.-

-¡Hola, hola!- decía un pelirrojo que portaba un enorme paraguas verde y un portafolio quien llegaba directo a la cocina y tomaba una manzana del frutero-

-¿Acaso no te piensas lavar las manos hermano?- decía su hermana viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hambre es más importante que lavarme las manos además a Rosie no le importa, -¡Hola Harry!- decía mientas hacía una especie de saludo con su amigo de años.

-¡Hola Ron! ¿Quién es Rosie?-

-¡Oh es su novia Harry! –decía Fred quien iba entrando a la cocina con una caja de cartón vacía que depositaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de servicio.

-¡Ron, no puedo creer que tengas novia y no me digas nada! ¿Me tengo que enterar por tu hermano? Mínimo un whatsapp Ron- decía Harry aparentando estar molesto por recibir esa noticia de esa manera, pero el evitar reírse era misión imposible-

-No tengo novia, Harry. Si así fuera tú lo sabrías de inmediato.

-¿Entonces quién es Rosie?- preguntaba su hermana con una curiosidad muy notoria-

-Es mi solitaria, de seguro tengo una ya que mamá dice que como demasiado, y no me he querido desparasitar desde hace 5 meses- decía de lo más tranquilo, mientras seguía con un pedazo de pastel -

-Son siete meses Ronald que has huido de una simple pastilla, pero ya verás que te desparasito, porque te desparasito- decía una señora bajita con un montón de bolsas que iba entrando a la cocina depositando las bolsas en la barra, provocando las risas de los presentes excepto del aludido que se puso más rojo que un jitomate.

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-¡Oh no hijito, ni me cambies el tema! Y deja ese pastel o no cenarás - decía con tono serio-

-Ron, yo en tu lugar tomaría la pastilla- decía Arthur, el padre de la familia Wesley-

-Papá, no estoy enfermo de nada, y si me tomo esa pastilla, Rosie puede sufrir consecuencias muy graves y .- decía con cara suplicante pero no surtió efecto-

-¡Pero nada Ronald! Te vas a desparasitar, y punto final, ninguno de mis hijos va andar campante por la vida con una lombriz en la panza - le decía su madre.

Después de preparar la cena y comer en familia, y que Harry hablara con los gemelos sobre sus bromas, se retiró a casa de sus padres, tenía que platicar con ellos sobre algunos asuntos y un encargo que había dejado ahí.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Mientras tanto en Wembley, cerca de Londres, una familia se disponía a limpiar el comedor…-Hija, deberías irte a casa nosotros terminamos aquí- decía una señora con cabello castaño recogido con una mariposa, mientras acomodaba la vajilla en un lado de la mesa, ayudada por un señor un poco más alto que ella, portaba lentes y tenía un semblante duro.

-Tú madre tiene razón hija, además ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y …-

-Lo sé, está bien.- interrumpió su hija- Pero para la siguiente si ayudaremos a limpiar- decía sonriendo a sus padres que gustosos ayudaron a su hija a preparar algunas cosas que traía consigo.

-Niños, despídanse de los abuelos, ya nos vamos- decía aquella castaña sonriendo, muy parecida a su madre.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Bajo de su automóvil, y abrió la reja de aquella casa, camino por aquel jardín tan bien cuidado, con rosas a los costados, observó un par de bicicletas, un scooter, 3 pelotas de diferentes colores y unos patines. Sonrió y negaba con la cabeza.

De su bolsillo saco las llaves de la puerta principal suspiró y abrió.

-¡Papi, llegaste!-


	2. Ojalá estuvieras aquí

**Capítulo 2**

**Ojalá estuvieras aquí.**

Bajo de su automóvil, y abrió la reja de aquella casa, camino por aquel jardín tan bien cuidado, con rosas a los costados, observó un par de bicicletas, un scooter, 3 pelotas de diferentes colores y unos patines. Sonrió y negaba con la cabeza.

De su bolsillo saco las llaves de la puerta principal suspiró y abrió.

-¡Papi, llegaste!- le decía un pequeño de tan solo 4 años de edad, con cabello como el de su padre y unos ojos color miel que le recordaban a su querida esposa, mientras se abalanzaba a sus piernas y lo abrazaba.

-¡Hola Matt! ¿Cómo te portaste hoy?- le decía al pequeño con una sonrisa, mientras lo cargaba y caminaban hacia la sala donde fue recibido por otros dos niños, Andrew de 12 años, se parecía mucho a su padre a esa edad, excepto por los lentes, su hijo no usaba y Annie que con tan solo 6 años de edad era muy inteligente y tenía una facilidad para entablar negociaciones en cuanto a castigos se refería y a la cual sus hermanos recurrían cuando eran atrapados en sus travesuras. Tenía cabello lacio y oscuro, la mirada tierna de su madre y lo pícaro de su padre, una combinación que de vez en cuando le daba dolores de cabeza a Harry.

-Papá, ¡hasta que llegas!- le decía Andrew – puedes firmar mi permiso para unirme al equipo de soccer de la escuela- le decía esto mientras le entregaba un papel y pluma.

-Bueno hijo, a mí también me da gusto verte- le decía a modo de ofendido, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa- y recibió el papel con la otra mano que tenía desocupada porque su otro hijo se negaba a bajar de sus brazos.

-Vamos papá, si te hable a la oficina y te pregunté cómo estabas- le decía mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Cuando Harry se disponía a contestar, llegó su mamá con una charola de pastelillos y su esposo llevaba chocolate para todos.

-Abue ¡que rico!- le decía Annie mientras le ayudaba a colocar la bandeja en la mesa del centro.

-Gracias Annie-

-¡Hola!- saludaba Harry a sus padres y Matt de pronto decidió bajar-

-¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo? Molly me llamo diciendo que te demoraste más de lo esperado por hablar con los gemelos- le decía mientras todos tomaban asiento en la sala.

-Pues si mamá, pude hablar con ellos, pero me demoré no tanto por hablar con esos locos, más bien porque la cena se alargó un poco más de lo esperado- decía un poco apenado por que ya era un poco tarde y había quedado en pasar alrededor de las 8 de la noche.

-Oye hijo ¿cómo van los planos del nuevo centro comercial?- le decía su padre mientras cargaba a Matt en sus piernas-

-Pues al parecer hasta ahora todo marcha bien papá ya estamos en los últimos arreglos en unos días tendremos una junta con unos inversionistas para el proyecto residencial.-

-Vamos, ¿acaso no tienen otro tema de que hablar?- decía la Sra. Potter

En ese momento hacía su entrada una joven de unos 14 años con cabello lacio hasta los hombros, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una playera muy colorida, la hija de 14 años de Harry Potter. Mientras que otra pequeña aparecía a espaldas de ella, a diferencia de su hermana ella tenía el cabello quebrado como su madre, vestía un pants de color rosa con una playera blanca con un estampado de una mariposa al centro.

-Mis princesas ¿cómo están?- saludaba muy orgulloso el padre, quien mostraba su sonrisa más grande

-Papá, llegaste muy tarde- le decía Lili, su hija mayor- Tío Ron te entretuvo mucho, le diré que te deje salir antes de su casa - le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo.

-Lili tiene razón papá, a veces pienso que tío Ron debería buscarse una novia. Así no te pelaría tanto- le decía su otra hija Maggie de tan sólo 12 años y era muy asertiva a sus comentarios y a veces lo ponían en serios apuros.

-Oigan a mí también me da gusto verlas, y si pienso que Ron debería conseguirse una novia- decía provocando las risas de sus hijos.

-Tú también deberías pensar en ese asunto- le decía su madre, causando que sus nietas emitieran un "¡eso no!" al unísono.

-Bueno, bueno a ver me falta el travieso de James y Mark ¿dónde están?-

-Papá, ni así lograrás que olvidemos el tema, están en la sala de juegos jugando videojuegos- decía Lily un poco seria, provocando que Harry se deshiciera de la corbata, y el saco , como que sentía que de repente hacía mucho calor en aquella sala tan acogedora.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya por ellos si queremos degustar estos pastelillos- decía mientras se levantaba del sillón como un resorte.

-Aún no hemos terminado el tema hijo- le decía su madre mientras Harry emprendía la huía hacia las escaleras.

Cruzo un pasillo, dobló a la derecha y bingo ahí estaban sus otros 2 hijos, James y Mark. Tenían un parecido con él, James había heredado el problema de la vista, y Mark su destreza para meterse en problemas, aunque su hijo le llegaba a decir en más de una ocasión, que los problemas lo buscaban a él.

-¿Puedo jugar?-

-Papá- dijeron sus hijos y lo saludaron al estilo Potter, un saludo de manos, un guiño, y la pose, no sabía en qué momento habían adoptado ese "saludo" como suyo. La primera vez que lo usaron fue cuando James tenía 3 años de edad y su esposa les había dicho que era muy "de otro nivel" ese saludo entre ellos.

-Ya vamos a terminar el juego papá, pero el fin de semana podemos jugar- le decía Mark mientras James asentía con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo chicos, oigan bajemos a tomar chocolate con los abuelos y después nos vamos a casa si.-

Salieron de la habitación platicando de los acontecimientos importantes del día, llegaron a la sala, donde sus hijos y padres ya habían empezado a degustar del chocolate y los pastelillos. Después de ayudar a recoger, se despidieron y abordaron la camioneta con destino a su hogar.

En el camino iba platicando los mayores ya que los más pequeños se habían quedado dormidos.

-Por fin hemos llegado pandilla- decía mientras estacionaba la camioneta enfrente de la entrada- así que Lili, podrías bajar las cosas de tus hermanos, Mark ve abriendo la puerta, James ayúdame con mi portafolio y los planos que están en la cajuela, Maggie, las mascotas y revisa que Capitán no haya mordido los cojines del jardín de tu mamá - decía mientras apagaba la camioneta y sus hijos desabrochaban los cinturones y asentían a las órdenes de su padre.

Mientras Mark abría la puerta y prendía las luces interiores, regresaba a la camioneta y ayudaba a sus hermanas con las mochilas, Harry cargaba a Matt y Andrew a Annie, entraban al hogar.

Cuando le dio las buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos y los arropo, se dispuso ir a su oficina que quedaba a un lado de la sala, en la planta baja. Se sirvió una copa de whisky y se sentó en su sillón, giro a la derecha y en la mesita se encontró una foto de una pareja, ella era un poco más bajita que aquel joven ojiverde de la foto, tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, un cabello lacio y castaño, muy guapa. Estaban en un parque de diversiones, en la fila de un juego de altura. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Me haces mucha falta Lucy…no es lo mismo sin ti ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?- otra lagrima se dejaba caer…dejarnos aquí a tus hijos y a mí.- tomaba un trago – sé que nunca nos has abandonado, que nos cuidas…Ojalá estuvieras aquí.-

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Mientras tanto en Wembley, cerca de Londres, una familia se disponía a limpiar el comedor…-Hija, deberías irte a casa nosotros terminamos aquí- decía una señora con cabello castaño recogido con una mariposa, mientras acomodaba la vajilla en un lado de la mesa, ayudada por un señor un poco más alto que ella, portaba lentes y tenía un semblante duro.

-Tú madre tiene razón hija, además ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y…-

-Lo sé, está bien.- interrumpió su hija- Pero para la siguiente si ayudaremos a limpiar- decía sonriendo a sus padres que gustosos ayudaron a su hija a preparar algunas cosas que traía consigo.

-Niños, despídanse de los abuelos, ya nos vamos- decía aquella castaña sonriendo, muy parecida a su madre.

Y ahí iba una pequeña comitiva de pequeños, y unos no tan pequeños pero que Hermione siempre vería como sus pequeños.

-Nos vemos abuelitos_ decían cada uno de los niños mientras le daban un beso y abrazo a cada uno de sus abuelos.

-Nos vemos niños, se portan muy bien- les decía su abuela

-Y recuerden que el viernes vamos a ir por helado- comentaba muy alegre el abuelo, provocando una mirada algo desconcertada de su hija- Les dije que este viernes nos toca helado y una película- se defendía su padre

-Pero será después de hacer sus tareas, papá- decía en tono serio-

-¡Pero mamá, será viernes! Podemos hacerla el sábado- decía su hijo mayor Johnny de 14 años de edad, tan parecido a su padre, alto y delgado, con cabello negro y corto-

-Mejor el domingo- opinaba Josh su cuarto hijo, con tan sólo 9 años se había metido en más problemas en el colegio que Johnny.-

-Oh no jovencito, en todo caso será el sábado pero el domingo no. Después me tienen buscando una papelería abierta a altas horas de la noche- decía mientras se reían sus hijos y ella se unió.

-Bueno, hija, maneja con cuidado por favor y me hablas cuando llegues si- pedía su mamá mientras la ayudaba con su bolso-

-No te preocupes mamá, así lo haré-

Ya todos en la camioneta, Hermione iba platicando con sus hijos. Nunca se imaginó tener una familia tan grande, pero su marido siempre había querido tener una familia grande, y aunque al principio la idea le aterraba, terminó por gustarle la idea.

-Bien niños, ya llegamos- decía mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Mamá, Jake, Aldo, Su y Peter se quedaron dormidos- decía Phoebe de 12 años tan parecida a ella, pero tenía el cabello lacio.

-De acuerdo, a ver… Johnny las llaves, Josh las cosas, Jean y Phoebe ayúdenme con sus hermanitos-

Obedientes se dispusieron a realizar lo que su madre había ordenado.

Ya todos en casa, y que los más pequeños se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, Hermione se encontraba en la cocina y le daba de comer a Matute, su gato, y preparaba un café, cuando a la cocina llegaba Johnny.

-Mamá, mañana Jean y yo saldremos temprano ¿recuerdas?- le decía mientras buscaba un vaso y abría el refrigerador para servirse leche.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, pasaré por ustedes a la escuela y los llevaré conmigo al trabajo porque tengo una junta, y …- decía esto, mientras veía la cara de aburrimiento de su hijo- descuida, no durará mucho, es sólo una presentación informal para un proyecto residencial. Después iremos por tus hermanos para comer pizza ¿qué te parece?- decía esto ya con una sonrisa, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Si…bueno no suena tan aburrido mamá.- sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Ah y tampoco olvides firmar el permiso para jugar soccer- Buenas noches mamá, descansa-

-Claro hijo, ¡buenas noches, mi cielo! descansa, y más vale que esos amigos peludos no estén en las camas Johnny-

-Te quiero mamá- decía su hijo mayor cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo, y fue interceptado por su Josh

-Johnny me prestas tu USB necesito guardar mi trabajo de Historia- le decía Josh con cara suplicante-

Tenía intenciones de decirle que no, pero recordó que por una broma suya, su hermano perdió, más bien la memoria perdió la vida.

-Ok ya que, pero no me guardes virus ¿vale?- le decía su hermano mayor con cara de serio.

-Ok Johnny, mañana te la doy después de que lo presente.- sonreía, ya estaba salvado de esa tarea.

Hermione al ver esto, sonrió. -Josh, mañana los voy a recoger al colegio, no te quedes platicando más de la cuenta, de acuerdo-

-Sí mamá. ¿Iremos a tu trabajo?- preguntaba algo preocupado ya que ir a la oficina de su madre, no era divertido.

-Hermione reía- Parece que a ninguno de mis hijos les gusta ir a mi trabajo. No Josh, iremos a comer pizza, no pisarás la oficina-

-¡Qué alivio! No es que no me guste visitarte mamá- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía Hermione- pero estar enclaustrado en una oficina como que no va conmigo- dijo esto y se despidió de su mamá con un beso, quien sonreía ante la habilidad de su hijo para salir de ese embrollo.

Ve a dormir Josh, que mañana no te vas a querer levantar.

-Buenas noches mamá-

Se dispuso a apagar las luces de la cocina, la sala y el comedor. Subió las escaleras, directo a las habitaciones de sus hijos, para verificar que las mascotas durmieran en sus cojines y no en las camas con sus hijos; después de contemplarlos, camino por el pasillo que daba a su dormitorio, se colocó su pijama y de un cajón saco un álbum de fotos, que se dispuso a ver, recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Te extraño tanto amor- decía al detenerse en una foto de navidad frente a un gran árbol decorado con una pareja al frente y un montón de regalos a sus pies. El joven era alto, cabello castaño y delgado, con un brillo en aquellos ojos en los que Hermione se solía perder.

-Tus hijos crecen cada día, y sus travesuras ni se diga…me haces mucha falta Jonathan, a veces no sé cómo criarlos… siento que no puedo. Ojala estuvieras aquí…-


	3. Un día normal

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a los que siguen y leen está loca idea, y a los que la ponen como favorita :D**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un día normal.**

El sonido de la alarma era inevitable, bufo por lo bajo y se hundió más en la almohada mientras que con su brazo izquierdo intentaba encontrar el apagador del reloj.

-Solo 5 minutos más-

La puerta de su habitación no estaba del todo cerrada así que Capitán, su perro Pastor Alemán de 5 años decidió que ya era hora de despertar a Harry.

-Oh no Capitán, bájate de mi cama y no me des besos- decía el ojiverde, cubriéndose con la sábana-

Capitán empezaba a ladrar- de acuerdo amigo, ya voy- decía Harry mientras se incorporaba se tallaba los ojos y se colocaba sus lentes.

-Vamos Capitán- llamo al perro y se dirigieron a la habitación de sus hijos menores para alistarlos.

Tocó la puerta de su hijo James quien compartía habitación con Andrew y Mark, con ellos no batallaba tanto porque a pesar de que James solía dar dolores de cabeza era un hermano responsable, y levantaba a sus hermanos, bueno en ciertas ocasiones. Escuchó un –adelante- por parte de James y abrió la puerta –Buenos días- decía mientras veía un cuarto con ropa, juguetes y pelotas por el suelo, el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora, con papeles regados, varios cuadernos y plumas. Y la impresora ni se veía porque estaba con ropa encima. La televisión se encontraba empotrada a la pared, de no ser así Harry se imaginaba que tampoco se vería, el closet bueno Harry ni se asomó a ver como estaba.

James tenía su cama individual, del lado izquierdo mientras que Andrew y Mark tenían una litera del lado derecho.

-Chicos, hoy van a limpiar este cuarto, no puede ser que vivan así- decía mientras recorría las cortinas.

-Papá ¿firmaste mi permiso?-

-Sí James, lo firmé anoche y lo deje en la sala.-

-Papá, ¿para qué recogemos si al rato va a volver a quedar así o peor?- repelaba Mark señalando el desorden.-

-Porque quien no recoja sus cosas, no irá el viernes por un helado ni a casa de los abuelos el sábado y se perderá el picnic con los Weasley el domingo - decía mientras veía por la ventana que le acababan de dejar el periódico. -Bien los quiero en 20 minutos abajo. Vamos Capitán - decía mientras salían de la habitación, y alcanzo a escuchar a Andrew decir: -bien, hoy tenemos que arreglar este cuarto, así que no jugaremos videojuegos hoy-

Harry sonreía, sabía que sus hijos por nada del mundo se perderían ese fin de semana, ahora se dirigían a la habitación de sus princesas, Lili y Maggie, agradecía a su esposa porque ellas eran más ordenadas en cuanto a sus cosas. Tocó la puerta y paso.

-Buenos días papi- decía una alegre Maggie mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta,

-¡Buenos días! No se tarden y ¿tú hermana?-

-Aquí papá- decía Lili, mientras salía del baño con su cepillo de dientes

-Vaya, con ustedes no tengo que batallar tanto- decía sonriendo.

-Papá, eso lo dices porque somos tus consentidas- decía mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo creen eso? Para nada- decía Harry – Vamos niñas no se tarden voy a preparar el desayuno.

Le faltaba una habitación, -Capitán en esta si me tienes que ayudar- le decía al perro mientras caminaban por el pasillo y llegaban a la habitación. Harry giró la perilla y camino, mientras Capitán se subía a una pequeña cama individual y daba lengüetazos a una niña con rizos castaños, y empezaba a reír por lo bajo.

Harry corrió las cortinas, y empezaba a mover a Matt – vamos Matt, despierta. Tienes que ir a la escuela-

-No quiero ir papi. Es muy temprano- decía aquel niño aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras aquella niña ya se había incorporado de la cama y abrazaba al perro

-¡Hola mi pequeña luciérnaga! ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntaba con una ternura típica de un padre

-Bien papi- sonreía la niña

-Vamos Matt, despierta ¿no quieres ver a tus amiguitos?- decía Harry dirigiéndose a su hijo

-Sí, hoy vamos a jugar con la pelota- decía ya con los ojos abiertos el niño

-Bien, vamos arriba campeón-

Después de arreglar a los pequeños, bajaron a la cocina y les sirvió cereal y se puso a preparar el desayuno huevos con tocino, bingo era muy bueno en la cocina. A veces se decía que mejor hubiera escogido la carrera de gastronomía y no de arquitectura.

-Ya está el desayuno niños_ gritaba desde la cocina, esperando que sus hijos no se demorarán como de costumbre. Y se alivió un poco al escuchar un –Ya vamos-

Después de asegurarse que estaban desayunando, incluidos los 3 perros que tenían, el gato, un hurón y un hámster, subió a darse un baño rápido.

-Madre santa. Ya son las 7:45 am!- decía mientras se colocaba la corbata, tomó su saco y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Papá, tu termo ya está listo- le decía Lili esperándolo en las escaleras.

-Gracias princesa, vamos a la camioneta-

Después de subir todos a la camioneta y emprender el trayecto a la escuela, se tuvieron que regresar porque a Matt se le había olvidado su oso de peluche, y a Harry sus planos.

Llegamos niños, decía mientras estacionaba la camioneta enfrente de la escuela de sus hijos, ahora agradecía el que su esposa los hubiera apuntado ahí, ya que esa escuela tenía desde kínder hasta preparatoria.

Descendió de la camioneta y abrió la puerta para ayudar a sus hijos a salir

-¡Qué tengan buen día! Y traten de meter cosas nuevas a sus cabezas- decía esto último viendo a James y Andrew que eran los últimos en salir.-

-Seguro papá, que tengas buen día- decían sus hijos.- sonreían

Se dio media vuelta hasta asegurarse de que a Matt lo recibía la maestra que le hacía una seña a Harry con la mano.

Y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del auto vio a una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño y rizado que vestía tacones, falda y saco azules con blusa blanca correr hacia su auto. Él se limitó a sonreír y se subió al suyo.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

La alarma sonó – En definitiva, creo que el reloj esta celoso, querida cama- decía Hermione mientras apagaba el reloj y se estiraba.

Se metió a bañar, y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, una falda y saco azules con blusa azul, un collar y zapatos. Se dirigía a la habitación se sus hijos, sabía que despertarlos era una batalla y más cuando la noche anterior se habían dormido tarde.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación que compartían Johnny y Josh, aún dormían sus hijos y recorrió las cortinas para que entrará la luz.

-¡Arriba niños!- decía mientras recogía un poco los juguetes que estaban en el suelo.

-Mamá, aún es temprano, 5 minutos más- pedía Josh, Hermione salió de la habitación para ir la contigua de sus hijas Jean y Phoebe, quienes ya se encontraban listas, bueno casi listas.

–Mamá, dile a Phoebe que no se tarde tanto en el baño- pedía Lili con cara suplicante.

-Vamos Phoebe, no te tardes tú hermana tiene que usar el servicio también- decía mientras tocaba la puerta blanca del baño.

-Ya voy- decía su hija mientras salía.

Ahora se dirigía a la habitación de los mellizos Susan y Peter de 4 años, que compartían con Aldo de 8 años y Jake de 6 años.

-Pequeños, ya es hora de levantarse- decía mientras besaba las frentes de cada uno.

-Vamos chicos, ya amaneció- sonreía al ver despertar a Su y Peter

-¡Hola!- decía la castaña

-Mami-

-Vamos Aldo, Jake ¡arriba! O Josh se acabará los waffles que prepararé- y de inmediato sus pequeños dijeron un – ¡Oh no!- cosa que le causó mucha gracia a su madre

Después de alistar a los pequeños, y bajarlos a la sala y ponerles las caricaturas para mantenerlos quietos, regreso a la habitación de sus hijas y ya no había nadie, para su alivio. Johnny y Josh estaban vistiéndose apenas

-Apúrense o no alcanzarán a desayunar- decía en tono serio. Bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina a preparar waffles, con el paso de los años ya había tomado práctica para ello, mientras sus hijas preparaban los almuerzos.

-Merlín, ya son 7:35 am Josh, Johnny más vale que sus traseros estén aquí- gritaba mientras servía el desayuno y apuraba a sus otros hijos.

-Mamá ya estamos aquí-

-Sólo porque hasta allá llega el olor del desayuno- decía Johnny-

-Simpáticos, vamos apúrense que no deben llegar tarde a la escuela-

Después de que se lavaron todos los dientes, y estuvieron listas sus cosas en la camioneta se dirigieron a la escuela.

Llegando a la escuela se estaciono detrás de una camioneta guinda y vio a un señor de unos 30 años, vestía traje oscuro y una corbata mal anudada con un cabello algo indomable pero bien parecido. Parece que le decía algo a 2 de sus hijos con gesto serio pero que sonreía.

-Vamos niños, ¡que tengan buen día!- les decía a los mayores, mientras llevaba a Su y Peter con la maestra que se encontraba en la entrada del jardín de niños. Después de darles un beso y abrazo, se fue corriendo al auto.

Hermione arrancó el auto y se dirigió hacia _"Bienes y raíces Malfoy" _donde laboraba como diseñadora de interiores y ambientación.

Trabajaba con su amigo de toda la vida Draco Malfoy, quien se dedicaba al negocio familiar y junto con Hermione le daban un toque a las casas o lugares que vendían. Gracias a su amigo, fue como Hermione conoció a su esposo Jonathan, quien era conocido de Draco, en una reunión que había realizado en su mansión con motivo del cumpleaños de su amiga, los había presentado y de ahí comenzaron una relación que termino en un matrimonio.

-¡Buenos días Hermione!- la saludaba su amigo Draco, quién era más alto que ella, tenía ojos grises y nariz muy afilada, de tez blanca y delgado, siempre bien vestido y peinado.

-¡Buenos días Draco!- respondía al saludo de su amigo, ambos se dirigían al elevador

-¿Qué tal la familia?- preguntaba mientras oprimía el botón del piso al que iban.

-Fuera del caos normal, todos están muy bien- sonreía

-Sí, bueno ese caos para mí no es normal ¿sabes?-

Su amiga rodaba los ojos, cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salieron rumbo a las oficinas

-¿Qué? No me mires así amiga, sabes que es cierto. Eso de los niños no es lo mío.-

-¡Buenos días Amelia!- saludaba la castaña -¿Alguna novedad?- preguntaba Hermione a su secretaria mientras le daba unas notas y una carpeta negra.

-Ninguna, Sra. Sólo le recuerdo que sus hijos saldrán temprano hoy- sonreía

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Amelia.-

-Siempre me ha gustado tu oficina Herms, tiene cierto…-

-Encanto- contestaba ella

-No, como olor a perro mojado-

-¡Draco!-

-No es cierto amiga, es broma. Oye en media hora te quiero en la sala de juntas, tenemos que discutir el asunto de esas casas.-

-¿Crees que la fusión de las empresas se haga?-

Preguntaba su amiga mientras se acomodaba en su silla y encendía la computadora, Draco se sentaba en frente de su escritorio y jugaba con una pluma.

-Me temo que sí, hacer el negocio con esa empresa nos dará mucho más prestigio, además me he tomado la molestia de investigar un poquito y nos conviene en cuanto a inversiones se refiere y mi padre está de acuerdo con ello.

-pues si así lo crees conveniente, más me vale hacer muy bien mi trabajo para convencer a los inversionistas-

-Descuida, tú siempre eres excelente en tu trabajo. Te veo en media hora para realizar ajustes a la presentación que presentaremos en unos días- dicho esto, el joven rubio salió de la cálida oficina de su amiga.

Hermione se puso a ver unos diseños para casas y acomodar material de alfombras y algo de tapicería, jugando con los colores.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

-¡Buenos días Sr. Potter!-

-¡Buenos días Mike!- decía el ojiverde, mientras bajaba de la camioneta guinda con un montón de planos y su portafolio.

-¿Ya llegó Ron?-

-No señor-

-Bien, le puedes decir que pase a mi oficina cuando llegue-

-Si señor-

-Gracias Mike-

Harry llegó hasta su oficina -¡Buenos días Clare!- saludaba a su secretaria

-¡Buenos días Sr. Potter! Aquí tiene sus pendientes del día, le cambié la cita de las 10 am a las 9:30, su padrino Sirius lo espera en su oficina, y el señor Cooper canceló su cita de hoy por compromiso familiar, pero viene mañana- decía la secretaria mientras leía su cuaderno de notas.

-Muy bien, gracias Clare-

-¡Hola ahijado!- saludaba a Harry con una palmada en la espalda, mientras le ayudaba con los planos y los dejaba en una mesa que se encontraba en frente de una gran ventanal

-Padrino, ¿a qué se debe tu visita tan temprano?

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón de piel negro que estaba a un lado del escritorio de Harry.

- No, aún no-

-Bien, porque te inscribí a una página de divorciados, viudos y solteros en busca del amor- decía de lo más tranquilo

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, no te pongas así, tu madre me ayudo a escoger tus mejores fotos y tan sólo en una par de horas ya tienes 23 citas galán-

-Padrino, aprecio mucho que quieras ayudarme, pero no me siento preparado para una cita ¡mucho menos para 22!- decía mientras se tallaba la nuca

-Es porque has perdido la práctica hijo, pero cuando vuelvas al ruedo ¡te sentirás como pez en el agua!

-Si…pues lo dudo. –

Después de intentar dar razones de peso para evitar esas citas, Harry se dispuso a trabajar y a tender la cita de las 9:30 am.

El padre de Harry. James se reuniría con el señor Lucius Malfoy para ver sobre una construcción que tenían planeado realizar en conjunto, verían planos y posibles opciones de construcción, aún no firmaban contratos.

Al llegar su amigo Ron, le contó sobre la nueva locura de su padrino y que su propia madre había colaborado con las mejores fotos de él, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia al pelirrojo. Discutieron algunos puntos sobre el centro comercial. No supo en que momento pero el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y era la hora de recoger a sus hijos para no volver a la oficina.

-Nos vemos Ron-

-Claro Harry, yo me quedaré un rato más y después me voy-

-De acuerdo, no olvides la presentación. Más tarde te envió unas últimas imágenes que tengo que trabajar en ello-

-Eso de "3D" está cool!

-Lo es, bueno amigo nos vemos-

Tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la entrada principal, donde su camioneta ya estaba lista

-Gracias Mike, nos vemos mañana!- se despedía mientras subía con sus cosas y las ponía en el asiento de copiloto.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

-Nos vemos Draco, tengo que ir por mis hijos que salen temprano hoy-

-De acuerdo Herms, ¿regresarás o…?-

-Mañana será - decía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Descuida, ser mamá soltera no debe ser fácil. ¿Has pensado en salir con alguien?

-No, Draco.-

-Bueno, pues deberías digo para que te ayude con el paquete-

-Hermione reía -¿Qué chico va a poder con la familia que tengo?-

-Nos vemos amigo- dijo esto y salió de las oficinas Malfoy por sus hijos que salía temprano.

-Yo te voy ayudar a conseguir un chico que te ayude con el paquete- decía el rubio mientras se metía a la computadora.

-Mamá, llegaste muy temprano. ¿Esperaste mucho?- preguntaba Johnny mientras le abría la puerta a su hermana Jean y subían a la camioneta dorada.

- no hijo, a lo mucho 5 minutos- decía

-¿Vamos a ir a tu oficina mamá?- preguntaba de nuevo

-No hijo, arreglé mis asuntos. Iremos al centro a comprar unas cosas y pasaremos a la tienda de deportes- dijo esto al ver la el gesto de su hijo-

-¡Genial!-

-¿Podemos pasar a la librería también?- pedía su hija

-Claro mi amor-

Después de ver tonos de pinturas, alfombras, pisos y azulejos fueron a la tienda de deportes y a la librería, y después fueron a recoger a sus hermanos a la escuela.

Todos en casa se dispusieron a comer y pasar la tarde juntos, entre plática de los acontecimientos del día, tareas y juegos.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Harry llegó por sus retoños a la escuela, ya lo estaban esperando.

-Perdón chaparros, ,me tocó algo de tráfico- decía mientras veía subir a sus hijos.

-No te preocupes papi- decía Annie

-¿Vamos a comer? La espera me causó hambre- decía James

-Harry rio de buena gana- ¿Qué quieren comer?-

Y entonces empezó la lluvia de idea, entre pizza, hamburguesa, y pastas. Optando por la opción de Lili, comida china en casa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo . La tarde paso sin mayores contratiempos, excepto tal vez porque Capitán había hecho de las suyas en el jardín.


	4. Un encuentro algo inusual

**Capítulo 4.**

**Un encuentro algo inusual.**

La mañana había sido "normal" para Harry, quién después de dejar a sus 7 hijos en la escuela, y darse cuenta de que había olvidado su termo de café bien cargado, se dirigió al trabajo con al menos 5 planos, su portafolio, y una caja donde llevaba material para realizar una maqueta.

-¡Buenos días Mike!- saludo al joven que siempre recibía su coche.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Potter! Déjeme ayudarle con eso- señalaba la caja-

-¡Oh! descuida Mike, ya lo tengo solucionado- decía mientras cómo podía cargaba las cosas.

-Si usted lo dice- decía Mike no muy convencido. - Le ayudaré con el elevador entonces.-

-Gracias Mike- el joven sólo atino a sonreír y se dirigió a mover el auto del joven Potter.

Harry abordó el ascensor y escuchó una voz muy familiar que le pedía, más bien gritaba

-¡DETEN EL ELEVADOR!-

Harry se sobresaltó pues no era algo usual, aunque sus gritos sí pero tan temprano y en las oficinas no, sin embargo puso el pie derecho en la entrada y aquella persona le dijo:

– Gracias Harry, no pensé que fueras a verme, sobretodo porque no se te ve la cara con esa caja y planos que cargas- decía la pelirroja Weasley, hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Vamos déjame ayudarte con tu portafolio- le dijo, mientras se lo quitaba a su amigo.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias Ginny- le decía el ojiverde, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, al cual la pelirroja respondía.

-Así es amigo, y dime ¿ya revisaste las 23 solicitudes de citas que tienes?- preguntaba con unas ansias de querer saber lo que iba a hacer Harry respecto a volver a salir con chicas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO…?-

-Tu padrino le contó a mi padre, quien le contó a mi madre, quien verificó el asunto con tu madre quien según tú, conspiró en tu contra, claro con iniciativa de Sirius y tal vez de mi madre- respondía como si fuera algo obvio.

-Vaya, todo mundo sabe de mis citas- decía con sarcasmo cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la oficina. Salió Ginny primero, y se dedicó a observar el pasillo que tenía alfombra roja, y acabados muy finos, con pinturas de paisajes y una que otra escultura dándole un toque muy elegante.

Caminaron un poco y se encontraban con la secretaria de Harry quien los saludaba cortésmente.

-Sr. Potter, recuerde que hoy van a revisar la presentación en la sala de juntas a las 11:30 am-

-Claro, ¿ya llegó mi padre?-

-Aún no señor-

-Bien, gracias-

-Creo que por eso Ron y tú parecen más dormidos que despiertos. Están como en modo zombie a veces -

-¿Modo zombie? –

-Sí, ya sabes los muertos vivientes como la serie que ve James, Fred y Bill -

-Sí, pero los zombies no tienen citas que yo sepa- decía esto causando la risa de su amiga- además si logramos ese contrato, traerá muchas oportunidades para ambas empresas y todo el desvelo que padecemos habrá valido la pena Ginny.-

-Lo sé, confió en su buen juicio. Pero aún no me das información de tus citas-

-Porque aún no checo la página esa de las citas y la verdad con este contrato y mis hijos pues…-

-En serio Harry, deberías cambiar de cantaleta-

-Y dime Ginny, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- decía con cara de ofendido

-Pues quería pasar a verte amigo y darte tips para tus citas, pero en vista de que no quieres…Y también vine a dejarle a Ron la lista de la despensa que olvidó esta mañana y a ver si me compra un perfume ¿crees que lo haga? Lo apunté en la lista- decía mientras de su bolso café sacaba una pequeña agenda que contenía la lista.

-Pues eres su única hermana, no creo que se niegue- decía el ojiverde mientras desenrollaba los planos y se imaginaba a su amigo en el súper leyendo esa lista y las muecas que haría.

-Bien Harry, dejaré la lista en su oficina y me voy al trabajo- decía esto mientras se reincorporaba de la silla y se despedía de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Está bien Ginny, nos veremos el fin de semana en el pic nic.-

-Seguro-

Harry se dispuso a trabajar, encendió su computadora y daba un último vistazo a la presentación en la cual había trabajado con su amigo, después se puso a ultimar detalles en los planos, y de repente recordó que había olvidado su café en casa.

-Creo que iré por un café- dijo y salió de su oficina.

-Enseguida vuelvo Clare, voy a la cafetería de la 5ta Avenida- su secretaria sonrió.

Iba hacia el ascensor cuando Ron lo alcanzó en el pasillo –Harry ¿a dónde vas? Pensé que íbamos a ver los últimos detalles de la presentación-

-Lo haremos Ron, pero voy a la cafetería porque olvidé mi café y de paso creo que comprare donas o…- era interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-¡Perfecto! Me traes un americano y…- ahora Ron era interrumpido por James, el padre de Harry, quien llegaba junto con Sirius y Paul, el asesor financiero.

-Bien hijo, ya que vas por café puedes traer un late, un Mocha, 3 expresos americanos, y un Cappuccino- pedía su padre.

-Claro, papá-

-Ah y donas ahijado, no se te olviden y galletas para estar picando mientras vemos lo del proyecto- acotaba su padrino

-Bien, espero no olvidar nada. Enseguida vuelvo- decía mientras abordaba el ascensor.

-No te preocupes ya mande la lista a tu celular hijo, esto de la tecnología es increíble, gracia a que mi nieta Lili me enseño a usar esta tableta. Te esperamos en la sala de juntas mientras Ron nos hace la presentación-

Harry sonrió ante esto ya que la cara de su amigo era de terror, porque cuando su padre y padrino estaban juntos en una junta así siempre salía a la luz el sarcasmo y una que otra broma o susto en caso de Ron.

-No tardes, Harry- pedía Ron antes de que se cerrará la puerta

-Descuida, no te pasará nada- alcanzó a decir.

Harry llego al lobby y pidió su coche a Mike, pero a última hora decidió ir caminando y hacer sufrir un poco a Ron. La cafetería no estaba tan lejos, sólo eran un par de cuadras así que cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Esa mañana había pasado sin contratiempos, Hermione llevó a sus 8 hijos a la escuela, y se dirigió al trabajo. A medio camino a la oficina decidió pasar a la cafetería de la 5ta Avenida que se distinguía por la excelente calidad en servicio, alimentos y bebidas.

Estacionó la camioneta y entró a la cafetería y como era de esperarse había una fila de al menos 15 personas enfrente de ella.

-Debí pedirlo desde el auto- Decidió formarse e ir viendo que iba a pedir para ahorrar tiempo cuando estuviera en el mostrador, cuando sonó su celular…

-¡Hola Draco!-

-¡Hola Herms! Oye ¿dónde estás?-

-En la cafetería de la 5ta Avenida, ¿por qué?-

-Porque quería avisarte que voy a llegar tarde, mi mamá quiere que la acompañe al doctor por su chequeo-

-De acuerdo Draco, nos vemos en la oficina entonces- decía la castaña

-Bien, oye y me podrías comprar un café-

-Está bien-

-Nos vemos como en una hora-

-Adiós Draco- guardaba su celular, mientras seguía pensando en que iba a ordenar.

Un hombre alto, de ojos verdes, cabello azabache que portaba un traje oscuro con camisa y corbata entraba y con la mano saludaba a la señorita que atendía el mostrador, quién le decía: -Enseguida sale tu pedido-

Harry solo atinó a sonreír mientras la gente que estaba en la fila decía _"No puede ser"_ "_Increíble"_

Pero la actitud que le llamó la atención fue la de una mujer que hacía unos gestos que le causaron gracia y sus ojos parecían que le lanzaban balas a él, vestía saco oscuro a juego con un pantalón entallado y zapatos, con una blusa blanca escotada, cabello recogido en una pinza que dejaba caer unos rizos sobre su rostro.

-Disculpe ¿le molestó con lo ocurrido?- preguntaba el ojiverde a la mujer

-¡Que si no! Mire- decía Hermione al voltear a ver al hombre de traje bien parecido, por unos instantes se quedó sin palabras al tenerlo de frente y ver esa mirada que extrañamente le gusto. –Si me molestó, porque…uno está formado y usted simplemente entra y de buenas a primeras le preparan su pedido-

-¡Oh, disculpe! No era mi intención causarle inconveniente a usted, mucho menos a los demás de la fila- se disculpaba

-¿De qué privilegios goza usted?- preguntaba molesta

-Pues ninguno en sí, solo soy cliente desde la universidad.-

-Vaya- decía Hermione mientras revisaba el reloj de su muñeca, Harry al notar esto le preguntó: - Disculpe ¿lleva mucha prisa?-

-Sí, bueno tengo una junta y…-

- Y dígame ¿qué va a ordenar?-

-No creo que sea de su interés- le respondía mientras avanzaba la fila

-Pues si no lo fuera, no le preguntaría. Déjeme recompensar el tiempo que ya le he hecho perder en la fila, por favor- sonrió de manera inocente, le extrañaba que aún se "acordara" como hacerlo.

-Un café expreso americano y un cappuccino- decía no muy convencida de aquello

-Bien- le decía Harry, mientras le decía a la chica del mostrador que anexará las bebidas a su pedido. La gente se molestó aún más y el sólo atinó sonreír y decir –Mujeres, no saben que pedir hasta el último momento-

A Hermione le causo un poco de gracia pero a la vez algo de molestia, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir aquello?

La chica le dio su pedido y la cuenta, Harry pagó y le entregó a Hermione sus bebidas

-Aquí tiene, disculpé la demora. ¡Que tenga buen día!-

-Eh…mmm gracias, e igualmente.- respondía la castaña, un poco apenada.

Harry se dio la media vuelta no sin antes, darle una sonrisa y salió del local, Hermione sintió un poco de culpa, se había portado un poco grosera con aquel señor, pero él se lo había buscado, en cierta forma ¿o no?

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y salió del local rumbo a la camioneta, volteó a ver si alcanzaba a ver al ojiverde pero ninguna señal de él. Se dispuso a ir a la oficina.

Hermione llegaba a la oficina muy sonriente cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su amigo rubio, quien ya la esperaba en la sala de juntas.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas. Ya iba a mandar a mis guaruras a buscarte Hermione-

-Toma tu café, aún está caliente.-

-Y dime ¿por qué tan sonriente?- le decía, mientras tomaba su café.

-Yo siempre sonrió Draco- respondía, mientras se sentaba en una silla de piel negra y tomaba su café.

-Si claro. Vamos Herms, te conozco de toda la vida bueno a ver dime ¿por qué te demoraste tanto entonces?-

Hermione dudó en contarle, pero terminó por hacerlo a lo que el rubio sonrió -¿Un galán eh? Eso significa que…-

-No significa nada Draco, además no es mi galán. Es odioso, sólo porque es cliente desde la Universidad le dan "trato especial"- decía un poco molesta

-Vamos pues, yo decía y… ¿cómo se llama el fulano?-

-No lo sé, estaba tan molesta que no nos presentamos- decía un poco ruborizada, no podía olvidar esa mirada

-Bueno ¿al menos es guapo?-

-Draco, trabajemos ¿quieres?-

-Eso lo tomo como un si-

Después de esto, se pusieron a revisar el proyecto.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Harry entraba a la sala de juntas donde Ron estaba más rojo de lo usual tratando de explicar el proyecto

-Pensé que estabas cosechando el café, Harry- decía su padrino

-Había gente, además me fui caminando-

-Bien hijo, que bueno que llegas Ron estaba tratando de explicar el modelo en "3D" – decía su padre muy sonriente mientras tomaba su café y una dona.

Harry sonrió, y empezó a explicar el modelo de la distribución y los planos y contestaba las preguntas que le hacían, simulando lo que podría ocurrir en la junta formal. Terminando, todos en aquella sala quedaron satisfechos, en la sala sólo se quedó Harry, Sirius y su padre.

-Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes para la presentación?-

-Algo nervioso, pero me siento preparado para convencerlos de que esta es una gran oportunidad para ambas empresas.- decía sonriente a su padre

-Harry, dejemos ese asunto ya bastante tienes con el peso sobre tus hombros de este embrollo. Mejor dinos ¿por qué llegaste tan sonriente?- le preguntaba su padrino mientras se ponía a practicar sus tiros de golf con una taza, el palo y la pelota sobre la alfombra de la sala de juntas-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Es por las citas hijo? Si necesitas ayuda para regresar a ser galán y cotizarte como en la Universidad, pues aquí estamos- decía su papá mientras veía un pésimo tiro de Sirius

-No, oigan sólo sé que caminar por las mañana me hizo bien, no tiene nada que ver con citas o mujeres-

Después de seguir charlando de varios asuntos, su padre de Harry llamó a _"Bienes y raíces Malfoy" _ y habló con Lucius Malfoy quien estuvo de acuerdo con que el lunes se verían a primera hora, para discutir sobre ambas propuestas y en dado caso, firmar el contrato.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

En viernes por la tarde, después del colegio el señor Granger llevó a sus nietos a ver una película y después un helado, mientras Hermione descansaba en su casa, al menos ese día estaría un poco tranquilo en casa, sin tanto caos como era costumbre, y decidió tomar un baño…pero inevitable, sentía la casa sola, claro excepto por las mascotas que tenían sus hijos.

Mientras tanto Harry se preparaba para el fin de semana que sería un poco movido pues el viernes llevó a sus hijos por helado, el sábado con sus padres y el picnic con los Weasley el domingo dándose cuenta de que tenía que ir al súper.

-Mamá voy al súper a comprar unas cosas para el picnic- le decía Harry a su madre quién estaba en el jardín intentando no derrumbar la torre de un juego de mesa.

-Abuelita, vas a perder aunque lo hagas a paso de tortuga- le decía Maggie.

-Más vale a paso lento pero seguro- decía al colocar su pieza con gran éxito-

-Muy bien Harry, ¿puedes traerme un kilo de espinacas?-

-Si mamá, ¿Algo más?-

-Bombones papi- le decía Annie

-Y bombones, claro- le decía a su pequeña mientras la cargaba y le daba un beso en la frente para después bajarla y verla correr por el jardín junto con Matt

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-practicando sus tiros de golf con James, en el _Wii_ .Parece que así encontró la forma de mejorar sus técnicas en el juego- decía su mamá mientras veía como Lili colocaba la pieza en el juego.

-Bueno, me voy regreso en un rato- se despidió y salió de la casa, abordando la camioneta. Dobló unas cuadras, atravesó un parque y después de unos 10 minutos ya estaba estacionando la camioneta. Tomó un carrito, y entro al local.

Iba por el pasillo de los vinos y licores, se detuvo y comparó dos botellas de vino tinto cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su carrito…

-Disculpe, me distraje por un segundo y…- decía la misma mujer de la cafetería de la 5ta Avenida que llevaba su carrito más lleno que el de él.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso se está vengando por hacerla esperar en la cafetería?- le decía Harry bromeando al verla, pues se había ruborizado un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí claro! Lo he seguido desde entonces para vengarme de usted. Por favor, no diga…- pero se calló.

-Vamos dígalo, no hay problema-

-Estupideces, bien lo dije-

Harry reía de buena gana –Era una opinión, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, a veces suelo decirlas-

Hermione se puso a acomodar las cosas de su carrito que se había caído, y Harry le ayudó con varios paquetes de servilletas, y de dulces.

-Gracias- le dijo la castaña.

-De nada, bueno, que tenga buen día-

-Gracias, e igualmente y disculpe en verdad no lo vi-

-Descuide, no todos los días me chocan con el carrito del súper- dijo esto, y ambos sonrieron y continuaron por lados opuestos.

Hermione ya iba en el estacionamiento con su carrito repleto cuando Harry la vio, estaba a punto de encender la camioneta cuando decidió ayudarla pues vaya que esa mujer era adicta a las compras.

Se bajó y camino 5 carros a la izquierda – Permítame ayudarla-

Hermione se sobresaltó, no se esperaba aquello - ¿A caso ahora usted me sigue?-

-¡Oh claro! La sigo para ayudarla con sus compras. Soy una mala persona-

-No, pero un acosador tal vez si-

-Es por pura venganza por quererme atropellar con el carrito-

-¿Atropellar? Si sólo fue un empujoncito, no sea exagerado-

-Harry, me llamó Harry- le decía mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla, a lo cual la castaña respondió el saludo.

-Hermione-

-Bien, bueno, ¿dónde le pongo estas botellas de agua?- Hermione lo vio extrañada, no comprendía –Su cajuela está llena-

-Ah, esas puede ponerlas en el asiento trasero, por favor- decía

-Bueno, creo que ya se llevó todo el súper Hermione. –

-Claro que no, sólo son cosas necesarias- decía mientras movía el carrito a un lado y Harry cerraba la cajuela y la puerta del asiento trasero.

-Muchas gracias Harry- le decía la castaña mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

-Al contrario, gracias por dejarme vivir un poquito más- decía mientras sonreía

Se despidieron con un adiós y Harry caminó hasta la camioneta viendo como aquella mujer avanzaba por el estacionamiento rumbo a la salida. Él hizo lo mismo.

El picnic fue toda una verdadera fiesta en el parque, dónde hubo juegos, bromas, una excelente comida y una familia bastante numerosa, pues tanto la familia de Harry y de Ron se conocían desde hace tiempo, forjando lazos muy fuertes entre ambas partes. Su padrino Sirius iba también, con una mujer rubia muy guapa, al parecer era una amiga nada más, decía él.

Harry le llegó a comentar a Ron sobre aquella mujer, pero no terminó de contarle porque Bill y Percy, hermanos de Ron, estaban organizando un partido de soccer y Ginny le decía que lo veía algo sospechoso y más sonriente de lo normal. A lo que Harry negaba y se lo atribuía al fabuloso día que estaba disfrutando, aún no estaba tan seguro de querer contarle, ya lo haría más adelante.


	5. Reuniones

**Capítulo 5**

**Reuniones.**

Por fin el lunes había llegado, y la junta más importante de sus carreras ocurriría en unas horas, Harry estaba algo inquieto pero no por aquella junta, más bien porque cierta mujer castaña había estado en sus pensamientos desde aquel encuentro en el café. –Ojalá la vuelva a ver otra vez- decía en voz alta.

La mañana fue más escandalosa de lo normal, pues sus hijos se habían encargado de organizar porras para su papá, y un cartel que decía_: "Éxito papá" _y _ "Te amamos"_ cosa que le lleno de alegría.

Llegando a la sala de juntas, se encontraba con un Ron más nervioso que cuando esperaba los resultados de la Universidad, caminando en círculos y con unas tarjetas en las manos que parecían chicharrones, su padre y padrino estaban platicando amenamente. Saludo a todos y se dispuso a preparar la computadora, cuando Emily, la secretaria de su padre, anunció que los señores Malfoy habían llegado.

-Hazlos pasar Emily- decía su padre con una sonrisa, viendo a su hijo quien hacía lo mismo, para después poner su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora, tratando de encontrar el archivo que usaría.

-¡Buenos días! – decían los presentes a todos, cuando Harry quitó su mirada de la computadora para ver a los señores Malfoy, la mente se le puso en blanco…no esperaba ver a aquella mujer, de belleza tan natural ahí, en su empresa…y en aquella junta.

-¿Otra vez usted?- le decía la castaña, con una sonrisa, quien vestía una falda, saco y blusa que hacía juego con una bolsa y los tacones, con un maquillaje muy natural que hacía resaltar su belleza.

-¡Buenos días Hermione! Lamento decepcionarla, pero si, otra vez yo.- decía dándole la mano y sintió esa mano cálida y suave de nuevo, aquella sensación le empezaba a gustar.

-¡Buenos días Harry!- se limitó a seguirle la contestación, porque notó que los demás los veían.

-¿Ya se conocían?- Preguntaba Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, quien era dirigido por James Potter a su asiento.

-No, bueno sólo coincidimos en el café y en el supermercado - decía Harry mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza, el ojiverde saludaba a Malfoy y Draco, quien empezaba a hilar lo que Hermione le había contado, y sonrió al escuchar esto, viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara a quien Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos.

–Bueno, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, podemos empezar con la junta. Estoy seguro de que ambos proyectos son muy buenos- decía el joven rubio, desabrochándose el saco para tomar asiento, mientras Emily servía café y dejaba una charola de galletas en el centro de la mesa rectangular.

Sirius hacía "su magia" al contar chistes para relajarlos a todos, y vaya que funcionó pues Lucius se animó a contar algunos. Después de esto, James hizo la introducción sobre el proyecto residencial cediéndole la palabra a su hijo y a Ron, quienes explicaron a detalle y respondían las preguntas.

Después Hermione y Draco hicieron lo propio, con los asuntos de bienes raíces y la decoración de una casa modelo mediante un diseño. Ambas partes estaban de acuerdo con los objetivos que se querían alcanzar, la misión y visión de este proyecto que realizarían en conjunto. Después de casi dos horas, se procedió al cierre del contrato, donde ambos dueños de cada empresa firmaron en presencia de sus respectivos abogados, y un notario.

-¡Enhorabuena!- decía Sirius a los presentes, en especial a su ahijado.

-Bien, yo pienso que deberíamos celebrar- decía Lucius, quien veía a su hijo entablar conversación con Harry, y Ron. Mientras Hermione realizaba una llamada desde su celular.

-Estaría perfecto- decía James

-¿Les parece una cena en mi casa? El fin de semana, como a las 9 pm-

-Será un placer señor Malfoy- decía James.

Harry quería platicar con Hermione, no era que la plática con Draco y Ron fuera aburrida, pero quería saber un poco más de ella, pensaba en la manera en acercarse a ella, cuando dejará el celular pero su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar en la sala de juntas.

-Disculpen, señor Harry, tiene una llamada importante- decía la chica

-Bien, pásame la llamada al teléfono de aquí- decía con una sonrisa

-Señor, lo hubiera hecho pero creo que esta llamada la debe atender en su oficina- decía un poco apenada.

-¿A caso es…?-

-Sí, señor-

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- se disculpó y salió de la oficina

Draco miraba extrañado a Ron, y este sólo atinó a mover los hombros, el rubio le preguntaba sobre una maqueta de una casa grande, que estaba en esa sala, en una mesa cerca de unos cuadros junto a la ventana principal que daba una vista espectacular de la ciudad, y Ron le explicaba a qué se debía ese proyecto que era de su amigo, quién desde hace años quería llevar a cabo pero por cosas del destino, había postergado.

Harry salió de volada de su oficina, diciéndole a Clare, que lo disculpará con los empresarios pero tenía un asunto familiar, iba al ascensor cuando se topó con Hermione.

-Excelente exposición- le decía ella, mientras veía la flecha del elevador que indicaba que iba subiendo.

-Sí, gracias. Usted también lo hizo muy bien- La dejó pasar primero y Harry veía su reloj, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña y decidió preguntar:

-¿otra junta importante?-

-No, bueno si…es de la escuela de mi hijo, parece que hizo de las suyas en el laboratorio de química - decía un poco molesto.

-¿Está bien?- decía un poco preocupada

-Sí, lo está. Pero no lo estará en casa ¡oh no! Ese niño me escuchará-

-Al menos está bien, y de seguro no fue su intención lo que ocurrió- decía viendo que Harry la miraba extrañado ante esas palabras.

-Me refiero a que se comporta un poco, y no organiza una "Guerra de comida" en el recreo- decía ya molesta, pensando en la serie de castigos que le pondría. A Harry le causó gracia esto, pero una idea lo invadió, aquella mujer estaba casada y tenía familia, su marido era afortunado. Agitó la cabeza y vio como Hermione, buscaba algo en su bolso y vio esa mano, con ese anillo de bodas. Era mujer prohibida para él. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la dejó pasar.

- ¿Quiere que la lleve?- le decía mientras le hacía una seña a Mike para que le trajera su coche.

-Oh no es necesario, muchas gracias. No quiero desviarlo de su rumbo-

-¿A qué escuela va?-

-Colegio Peterson- respondía como no queriendo del todo decirle aquello. Y para su sorpresa aquel joven sonrió.

-No se diga más, yo también voy para allá. Así que no me desvía-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, vamos- su coche había llegado, le abrió la puerta y le dijo algo a Mike que no alcanzó a escuchar. Se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, cuando en el tablero vio una foto de una familia, alcanzó a reconocer a Ron, y dedujo el por qué esa foto era tan numerosa. Reconoció a los padres de Harry, y a él acompañado de una bella chica. Estaban en la playa y sonreían, se veían realmente felices. También había una flor de peluche cerca de la revistera y Hermione la tomó y se la dio a Harry cuando este hubo abordado el asiento del conductor.

-¡Vaya! Que auto tan varonil. No la debería dejar ahí, la puede perder al abrir la puerta o algo así- Harry tomó la flor y la colocó en el asiento trasero

-No es mía, es de mi hija Lili se la regaló su madre en su cumpleaños- le comentaba

Era un hombre casado, esta idea iba siendo rectificada, la foto familiar, la flor de peluche y por primera vez puso atención en la mano de Harry que portaba un anillo de bodas.

El viaje fue rápido, porque Harry había tomado la vía rápida, y tal vez por la plática que fue amena, llegando al colegio, estacionó la camioneta y le abrió la puerta, recibiendo un gracias.

-Bueno yo voy a la dirección de la secundaria- decía Harry

-Yo a la dirección de la primaria-

-Si gusta, la espero aquí mismo para llevarla a las oficinas y que pase por su coche-

-No es necesario en verdad. Con traerme fue mucho, gracias-

-Bueno entonces nos veremos en las oficinas para trabajar- Contestaba Harry algo decepcionado, pues había disfrutado la charla en el camino

-Eso creo. Nos vemos-

-Suerte- le alcanzó a decir Harry quien recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

Tomaron direcciones opuestas, Harry fue a la izquierda y Hermione a la derecha, Harry llegó a la dirección y vio a James con la cara llena de hollín, al igual que la ropa

-¿Y salió el experimento?-

-Sí y no…verás creo que si le echo menos solución y un poco de… Papá, neta fue un accidente, no era mi intención además lo de la bomba olorosa ese si fue accidente.-Respondía su hijo.

Harry lo iba a cuestionar sobre aquella bomba olorosa, cuando el director le dijo que pasara a la oficina, padre e hijo entraron.

Hermione llegó al pasillo que daba a la oficina del director y se reportó con la secretaria, quien le dijo que tomara asiento y unos minutos después iban llegando Aldo de 8 años de edad juntos con otro chico de la misma edad que su pequeño, batidos de mermelada y al parecer salsa de tomate tanto en la ropa como en el cabello.

Se acercó a su hijo quien le dio un abrazo – Mamá, no fue mi intención pero él empezó a molestar-

Después vio que llegaba una señora madura, de cabello chino y morena, quien saludaba a la castaña, y aquel niño se acercaba a ella, y empezó a regañar a su hijo, Hermione le decía a Aldo que no estaba bien lo que hizo cuando la directora los hizo pasar a la dirección.

Harry salía con su hijo de aquella oficina, cuando se dio cuenta de que era hora de recoger a sus demás hijos, y esperaron junto a la camioneta, cuando poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás niños. Harry alcanzó a ver a Hermione junto a una banca cerca del jardín principal del colegio con un pequeño, pero no quiso ser inoportuno, además era casada, y no quería provocarle problemas con su marido.

Pasaron la tarde en casa de sus padres de Harry, comieron entre pláticas de trabajo, la travesura de su hijo y los próximos eventos que tendrían, James estaba castigado por emplear las bromas Weasley en el colegio, y estaba un poco más tranquilo de lo normal ya que la amenaza de sacarlo del soccer si no mejoraba su conducta había funcionado, al menos hasta ese momento.

Mientras que para Hermione después de hacer una llamada a Draco para pedirle de favor que si le llevaba la camioneta, vio a Harry que jugaba con uno de sus hijos, calculaba que iba en el pre escolar, porque se veía pequeño, le hacía "avioncito" y el pequeño reía por lo alto.

Llego su amigo y le toco la bocina, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos y llamando a sus hijos, quienes se encontraban platicando con unos amigos y otros jugando entre ellos.

Se dirigieron a la casa de ella, mientras Draco le platicaba a su amiga de la cena para festejar que se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy.

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

La mañana siguiente se reunieron en la oficina de Harry para empezar a trabajar, con el paso de los días, y la convivencia iban saliendo a la luz los caracteres de cada uno, Draco por un lado era muy perfeccionista en su trabajo, llegándose a irritar algunas veces, y discutía con Harry por querer llevar el control, Ron se despistaba un poco pero eso Harry ya lo sabía, y esto sacaba de sus casillas a Draco, Hermione mostraba su inteligencia y manera de aplicar todo lo que sabía, pero se llegaba a exasperar con Ron por su forma de comer tan alocada en pleno trabajo, y con Harry porque quería hacer las cosas a su manera y que a su vez él discutiera con su amigo el rubio. Harry tenía mucho interés en que este trabajo en equipo saliera muy bien, por lo que se veía metido en ver diversos planos, maquetas, y explicaba al equipo como proceder.

Al día siguiente irían a ver el terreno que Draco había conseguido para el proyecto

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en mi empresa Potter, recuerda no llegar tarde esta vez- le decía el rubio mientras guardaba sus cosas en un portafolio

-Descuida Malfoy, ahí estaré y puntual. Pero si surge una emergencia familiar, no cuentes conmigo y la puntualidad-

Draco solo asintió y dijo – creo que por eso no me he casado, eso de la familia no es lo mío.-

-Ya veo, ¿quién querría casarse contigo?- le preguntaba Ron quien devoraba una hamburguesa

-Pues mira, al menos yo no devoro la comida como si la vida se me fuera en ello-

A Harry le causo gracia este comentario, y Ron se disponía a contestar cuando entró Hermione a la oficina algo irritada.

-¿Me puedes decir que significa ese email Draco?-

El rubio al no comprender, Hermione opta por darle una hoja, él la toma y empieza a leer, Harry al darse cuenta del momento incómodo, dice:

-Bueno, entonces si no tenemos nada más de que hablar, nos veremos mañana-

Hermione asiente con la cabeza, había olvidado por un momento a Ron y Harry, pero era más su enojo.

-Sí, nos veremos mañana- se limitó a contestar y Harry salió junto con Ron

-¿A qué crees que se deba su genio?- preguntaba el pelirrojo a su amigo

-Ni idea-

Mientras tanto, Draco se las ingeniaba para soltarle una noticia así a su amiga y no morir en el intento

-Veras Herms, a mí me parece un correo dónde te invitan a salir. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Qué cuál es el problema? Draco soy una mujer casada y…-

-Viuda, eres una mujer viuda y ya es tiempo de que salgas con gente Hermione, ya pasaron algunos años desde…-

-Lo sé Draco, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de inscribirme en una página de citas. ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!-

-Porque soy tu amigo, lo hago. Además este tal _Principe07_ es bastante guapo- le decía mirando la foto de un chico atractivo.

-Draco, no creo que yo deba salir a citas, no me siento preparada.-

-No es que no estés preparada, lo que pasa es que no quieres arriesgarte a volver amar de nuevo Hermione.

-Tal vez sea eso, pero aun así no voy a ir-

-Oye inténtalo ¿qué puedes perder? Y no está feo el tipo, te aseguro que Luna me apoyaría en esto-

-Luna no te apoyaría…bueno tal vez sí, pero ¡sería un complot!

-¿Complot? Vamos mira te propongo algo, si esta cita sale tan mal, doy de baja tu perfil en la página ¿te parece?-decía con una sonrisa algo torcida, cosa que no le agrado a Hermione, pero era un buen trato, al menos hasta ese punto le pareció coherente.

-De acuerdo, voy a ir a la cita-

-Perfecto-

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Harry se encontraba en su casa junto con Ginny y Ron, quienes lo estaban ayudando a prepararse para una cita que tendría esa noche.

-Oigan ¿creen que es necesario la corbata? ¿Y si mejor voy sin ella? Ya bastante tengo con soportar los nudos en la oficina- decía el ojiverde mientras Ginny le ayudaba con el cabello.

-Harry, eres hombre de negocios, y da una buena primera impresión.- le decía su amiga

-Y recuerda no decir que tienes 7 hijos en la primera cita ahijado- le decía su padrino quien jugaba con Matt con una pelota en la sala.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque amigo, no llegarás a una tercera cita si das ese dato – le decía Ron quien estaba sentado en el sillón con la laptop, buscando la foto de la chica, para que Harry la ubicara en el restaurante.

-¿A dónde vas papi?- le preguntaba Lili

-A una cita a ciegas, que Sirius y compañía me encontraron-

-¡Seguro que te estás sacrificando papá!- le decía James quien bajaba las escaleras de caracol para llegar a la sala junto con Capitán.

-¿Será nuestra nueva mamá?- preguntaba Annie

-No, cariño. Sólo será una cena-

-Bien Harry, esta es la chica en cuestión – le enseñaba una foto- y fea no es-

-Bien, ya me voy. Niños se portan bien- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal

-Suerte Harry- le decía Ginny, mientras Ron lo motivaba con un guiño y su padrino le decía – ojalá llegues a la tercera cita-

Al llegar al restaurante Harry espero unos minutos, cerca del recibidor y enseguida llegó Carol, una bella mujer delgada, morena y cabello lacio largo hasta los hombros, quien vestía un vestido con un escote y zapatos a juego con el bolso.

-¿Harry Potter?-

-¿Carol Stevens?-

-Así es, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío- la saludaba mientras la guiaba y le decía al capitán del restaurante que tenía una reservación.

Era un restaurante algo lujoso, con servicio de primera, su padrino sí que sabía de citas y sorprender a las mujeres. El capitán, como conocía al padrino de Harry, los atendía muy bien.

No tardaron en recibir las cartas del menú.

-¿Vino?- le preguntaba el ojiverde

-Rojo, por favor-

Harry le hizo una seña al mesero y le pidió una botella de vino rojo, enseguida estaba disfrutando de aquella bebida. Harry estaba algo nervioso, pero pasadas las copas empezaba a soltarse poco a poco llegando al punto en que estaban platicando de sus vidas, el trabajo, hobbies.

-¿Me disculpas? Tengo que ir al sanitario- decía la joven

-Claro, mientras pediré la cuenta- decía Harry, no sabía que ya había pasado el tiempo, pues disfrutó aquella velada cuando pagó la cuenta al mesero y en la entrada de aquel restaurante, vio a la mujer con la que había tenido encuentros algo inusuales, llevaba un vestido negro, que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura, el cabello recogido en una especie de moño, con un par de caireles que le realzaban el vestido y un maquillaje muy natural que le sentaba muy bien. Iba en compañía de un tipo, de traje y corbata.

Hermione lo vio y él en automático se paró a saludarla, sin importar aquel acompañante que llevaba la castaña

-¡Hola Hermione!-

-¡Hola Harry!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Tú primero- le decía ella a él

-Vine a cenar con…

-Harry, pensé que ya estabas en la caja- le decía aquella mujer con la que Harry había cenado

-No, me encontré con una compañera de trabajo- le decía a Carol, quien se agarraba del brazo de él, sin ganas de quererlo soltar, y que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

-¡Oh, vaya! El mundo es tan pequeño. Soy Carol- se presentaba mientras le daba la mano a Hermione, quién respondía al saludo-

-Soy Hermione y él es Max- presentaba a su acompañante quien gustoso saludaba, a la pareja.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, así que disfruten la cena- decía Harry, no muy convencido de aquellas palabras, pues volvió a observar la mano en la que Hermione portaba el anillo.

-Sí, gracias y ¡buenas noches!- decía la castaña, mientras Harry permitía el paso a Carol para salir de aquel lugar y Max guiaba a Hermione a la mesa.

Harry acompañó a Carol hasta la entrada de su edifico, que se encontraba por el centro de la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias Harry, fue una velada agradable-

-Gracias a ti, por acompañarme, bueno nos vemos Carol- y en ese momento Carol no se contuvo y lo besó, Harry no supo que hacer por unos instantes, pero en su mente de pronto vio a Hermione y se alejó de los labios de Carol.

-Disculpa Carol…yo…-

-No, discúlpame tú a mí…sé que no quieres una relación ahora por lo que me contaste en la cena y lo entiendo.-

-¿En serio? ¿No me vas a cachetear o algo así?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si te has portado como el caballero que eres Harry. Pues ¿con qué tipo de mujeres sueles salir?- le decía mientras ambos reían.

Harry llegaba a su casa, algo cansado y sin sueño ¿la causa? Ver a Hermione junto a ese tal Max, bufó algo molesto y vio a su padrino dormido en el sillón con el control en una mesita que estaba al lado de aquel sillón y un montón de palomitas.

Hermione disfrutó de la cena, y la compañía de Max, era un tipo agradable y con interés por la investigación en los cerebros, a Hermione no le gustaba ver mucho la sangre y esas cosas, cosa que le causo gracia a Max, por los gestos que hacía Hermione mientras le contaba de su trabajo en el hospital.

-Ser neurocirujano debe ser asombroso- decía la castaña mientras disfrutaba un pedazo de pastel de tres leches.

-Así es, pero también es estresante hasta cierto punto. A veces no se puede salvar a toda la gente-

-Sí, pero al menos lo intentas y buscas las mejores opciones para lograrlo- le sonreía.

Max fue a dejar a Hermione a su casa –Me la pase muy bien Hermione-

-Yo también Max, gracias-

-ooOOoo- -ooOOoo- -ooOOoo-ooOOoo-

Al día siguiente, Harry llegó puntual a la cita para ver los terrenos y para su sorpresa ya se encontraba Hermione en aquella oficina con vista al centro de la ciudad.

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días!-

Harry no se atrevía a decir algo sobre la noche anterior, pero no aguantó más y…

-Oye Hermione, Max es un tipo muy afortunado-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, Max y tú…bueno…-

-¿Piensas que Max y yo somos pareja?- preguntaba con cierta curiosidad pero asombrada a la vez

-Sí, además tu anillo y ayer…yo…-

-Oh no, para nada. Sólo fue un amigo con el que cené. Soy viuda Harry, mi marido falleció en un accidente de auto hace algunos años- decía un poco triste, y Harry noto esto y se maldijo mentalmente.

-Lo siento, no quería…descuida Hermione, yo comprendo perfectamente. También soy viudo, mi esposa falleció cuando Matt nació.- le contaba mientras tomaba con delicadeza las manos de ella, y sintió esa sensación de nuevo, Hermione no hizo nada para deshacerse de las manos de él, sentía un calor en ellas, pues tomaban sus manos con una delicadeza que hace tiempo no sentía ella.

Ron y Draco iban llegando a la oficina, entre una pequeña discusión sobre el relleno de unas donas y pan francés con 4 vasos de café, cuando vieron a Hermione y Harry, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose tiernamente.


	6. Trabajo

**Capítulo 6. Trabajo**

Ron y Draco iban llegando a la oficina, entre una pequeña discusión sobre el relleno de unas donas y pan francés con 4 vasos de café, cuando vieron a Hermione y Harry, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose tiernamente.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato Harry y Hermione soltaron se soltaron, la castaña caminó hasta el otro extremo de la oficina alejándose de Harry y el ojiverde dijo:

-¡Hola!- y se dirigió hacia Ron, quien le entregaba su café.

-Una pregunta tonta ¿interrumpimos algo?- comentaba el rubio, mientras le entregaba a Hermione su café.

-No…nada de eso, sólo platicábamos- contestaba la castaña, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café –le falta azúcar Draco-

-Toma- y le entregaba unos sobrecitos de azúcar. Ella los tomó, para preparar como le gustaba su café.

-Bien, ya que no interrumpimos nada, será mejor que vayamos a ver los terrenos y empezar con la maquinaria – decía Ron quién veía a Harry con una sonrisa pícara, y este se limitó a hacerle una sonrisa forzada.

Después de tomar las cosas que iban a necesitar, se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la empresa y abordaron un auto de la compañía de Draco, quien iba conduciendo, Hermione iba de copiloto mientras que Ron y Harry atrás. Iban comentando del terreno, y las vías de acceso que eran muy adecuadas para lo que harían.

Llegando a un terreno muy grande, empezaron a ver unas estructuras algo viejas de lo que aparentaban ser unas casas, recorrieron el terreno junto con otros trabajadores de ambas empresas y empezaron a movilizar gente para echar abajo esas estructuras. Después de dar las órdenes fueron a lo que fungía como oficina, era algo pequeña pero con el suficiente espacio para 4 personas, había una pequeña mesa pegado a una pared, un servibar, una computadora, impresora, fax y teléfono.

Harry evito tocar el tema con Hermione sobre su viudez, y mejor se dedicó a trabajar, Hermione lo imitó, ambos trabajaban como si aquella pequeña revelación, no hubiera ocurrido. Trabajaban en lo que sería la primera casa muestra como tal, Harry mostraba a Hermione los planos de la distribución de las diferentes áreas de la casa, mientras ella le mostraba como podían armonizar el lugar con tipos de alfombra, pisos, colores y demás, cuando a la pequeña oficina les llegó el sonido, de lo que parecía una discusión.

-Ron, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que pareces una comadreja? Esta parte de terreno tiene que estar sin el montículo de tierra, aquí irá el jardín principal de las residencias-

-¿Y a ti te han dicho que pareces un hurón? Ahí irá la caseta de vigilancia ¡mira los planos!-

Harry se quedó quieto y comenzó a reír, mientras Hermione lo veía con cara muy seria y cruzaba los brazos y decía:

-¿Crees que es gracioso?- reclamaba la castaña

-Sí, vamos admítelo. Cuando discuten…

-Cuando discuten nos retrasan más en el proyecto, que te recuerdo, tiene fecha de entrega, porque no pueden hacer a un lado sus diferencias y trabajar como equipo-

-De acuerdo, tienes razón en ese punto. – le decía mientras salía de esa pequeña oficina y vio que a unos metros de ahí Ron tenía unos planos y Draco tenía otros.

-Oigan, oigan ¿qué sucede?- decía Harry mientras se iba acercando a ellos

-Resulta que la comadreja ordenó a Larry, que colocara el montículo de tierra donde se supone va el jardín principal- decía muy molesto y desabrochándose la corbata oscura

-Harry, ahí debe de ir la caseta de vigilancia ¡lo dicen estos planos!- decía más rojo de lo normal

-Denme esos planos, los dos- les dijo muy enérgico, a lo que ambos accedieron de mala gana, el ojiverde vio ambos planos

-Lo que pasa es que estos planos van juntos miren- y señalaba una parte de un plano que se complementaba con la otra –

Draco y Ron miraban aquello, algo sorprendidos, Hermione observaba desde la puerta de la oficina

-¿Así que el hurón y yo no estábamos tan mal orientados?-

-¿Literalmente o figurativamente?- contestaba Harry quien le hacía una seña a Hermione de que todo estaba bien, y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Harry ¿desayunase payaso?- le decía Draco, quien dio otras instrucciones a Larry sobre el montículo de tierra

-No, ya no había ese cereal en casa.- Y se daba la media vuelta rumbo a la oficina.

-¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué vas hacer en la noche?-

Harry volteó – Descansar ¿eso cuenta?-

-Vamos por una copa señores ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Quiere decir que también voy?-comentaba Ron entusiasmado

-Vaya si sabes contar comadreja. Así es, menos que tengas una cita con la comida.-

-¿Dónde nos vemos?- preguntaba Harry antes de que Ron contestará y hubiera otra riña.

-A las 8:30 pm en el "_Coronel Bar "_-

-Perfecto, ¡a trabajar señores! – decía Ron a un grupo de trabajadores que pasaban por ahí

Desde la ventana de la oficina, que daba vista al terreno Harry vio que Ron aún discutía con Draco, pero se calmaban y volvían a trabajar, o al menos eso parecía.

-Buen trabajo- le decía Hermione mientras le servía un vaso de agua

-Gracias. Sólo espero que no se maten y si lo hacen, que sea después de terminar el proyecto- le decía mientras ella rodaba lo ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

Llegó la hora de la comida, los cuatro habían ido a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí, de comida china por recomendación del rubio, la tarde fue tranquila en aquel lugar, omitiendo una que otra discusión por parte del rubio y el pelirrojo, ocasionando que Hermione saliera de sus casillas y los regañara como si fueran sus hijos por alguna travesura, mientras Harry se limitaba a reír y cada vez que ella lo cachaba riendo, ponía cara de estar de acuerdo con lo que ella decía o asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando recibió una llamada de su mamá – disculpen, tengo que atender esta llamada- decía Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba un poco y Ron decía algo así como :

-¿Ya te andan checando?-

Harry sólo atino a ver a Hermione quien por alguna razón se sonrojaba

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Hola hijo!-

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, sólo te aviso que vamos a ir al parque ¿vas a tardar mucho?-

-No mamá. Los alcanzó en el parque ¿de acuerdo? Estamos comiendo…

-Herms, después de la comida ¿te importaría si me acompañas a comprar unas cosas?- le decía el rubio a su amiga quien suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien, pero antes pasaremos por un encargo de papá-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntaba Ron a su amigo quien llegaba a la mesa.

-Sí, todo bien. Oigan les quería comentar que necesitamos a una persona especialista en mercadotecnia, que nos oriente para posicionarnos en el mercado- comentaba mientras pedía un vaso de agua.

-Pensé que contabas con eso desde el principio Potter- decía el rubio mientras veía pasar a una bella chica morena que le sonreía y Hermione bufaba

-¿Qué? No me mires así Herms, la chica me sonrió- se defendía el rubio

-A lo mejor cree que eres "cool" pero como no te conoce…-decía Ron

-Oigan, oigan no nos desviemos del tema- decía Harry

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un conocido en mercadotecnia o publicidad?- preguntaba Hermione, mientras veía a Harry, Ron y Draco que negaban con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces pondremos un anuncio en…-

-Espera Herms…yo si conozco a alguien. Aunque no está en la ciudad- comentaba el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba algo.

-¿Le vas a pedir su número a la chica? A ver si te lo da, con esa cara de hurón que te cargas- decía Ron

-No seas tonto, estoy buscando el número de un contacto. Y si se lo pidiera a la chica, te aseguro que me daría su número sin chistar…a diferencia tuya comadreja-

-¿A quién conoces Draco?- preguntaba Harry, con curiosidad, pues ese contacto les ayudaría a la publicidad para la primera casa modelo.

-No comas ansias, si todo sale como espero, muy pronto la conocerán.- comentaba con una cara de malicia, dejando a todos en la duda.

-Draco, aunque conozcas a esta persona tiene que ser decisión de todos su contratación y debe de ser comprometida con el trabajo- decía Harry serio, al notar que el rubio no daba más información.

-Descuiden, esta persona es súper entregada a su trabajo, sabe lo que hace y no es porque sea conocido pero trabaja muy bien, sus ideas son originales y las adapta a las necesidades del mercado, del producto y de la empresa.-

-Es una decisión importante Draco, la casa modelo…- decía la castaña

-Lo sé, no se preocupen. Confíen en mí esta vez de acuerdo-

-Y así es como va un día de trabajo con ustedes ¿pasamos al postre?- decía Ron de lo más relajado.


End file.
